<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Event Rewritten: Obey Me by MiyoYuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478510">Wedding Event Rewritten: Obey Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyoYuki/pseuds/MiyoYuki'>MiyoYuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Aquariums, Consent, Date Night, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Established Relationship, F/M, Infactuation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public Nudity, Self Care, Wedding Event, obey me - Freeform, self worth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyoYuki/pseuds/MiyoYuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, I hoped for something that I didn't get- Wholesome one on one content with my boys, heart-warming proposals that made me want to scream out in joy...<br/>An ACTUAL CHOICE AT THE END OF THE EVENT?! C'MON!</p>
<p>Brought to you by; 'wanting more content for free but not getting it': I have rewritten short, more personal ramblings, that I can only HOPE that give slight relief for your fluff requirement.</p>
<p>CAN I DO THAT IN 500 WORDS OR LESS? I'll let you be the judge. (disclaimer, i cannot ever keep to my word count agreement, don't hate me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leviathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot spotlights glowed cerulean, azure, indigo, on my face as I stared intently into the aquaria. Beams of light penetrated each tank, illuminating the water to exhibit the wonders of the deep that inhabited this space. Although man-made, this particular aquarium captured the genuine 'under the sea' vibes, and immersed me wholeheartedly. </p><p>'S-sorry. I'm late...' Levi panted as he jogged towards me, checking the time on his D.D.D<br/>
.<br/>
'You're not late.' I reassured him as he doubled over to catch his breath, 'I just arrived really early!' Noting the quizzical look on his face, I started to giggle, 'every time I come here, it reminds me of when we came here on our first date, do you remember? You wouldn't even make eye contact with me that day...'</p><p>The pigment in Leviathans cheeks reddened at the sore reminder of his awkwardness that day. He had previously admitted to me that it had taken him several weeks to even muster up the courage to ask me to 'hang out, y'know, just us'. Hand tightly entwined with mine, he lead me around the aquarium, blissfully paradoxical to our first visit.</p><p>At dinnertime, we sat down for a break. I studied my partners face, it was not unusual to see him hiding under his fringe, nor was it unusual for him to nervously pick at the sleeve of his hoodie, deep in thought. I caught his gaze, bringing him out of both the daydream and out from underneath the shadow of his bangs.</p><p>'What's up Levi?' I asked, unsure if i was displaying too much concern on my face. Through the time that I had known Leviathan, I could spot the signs something bothering him a mile off.<br/>
Shaking himself out of his imagination, he shot me a feeble smile. 'Nothings up! I'm with you. I was just wondering... if you were having a nice day- together.' He grabbed my hand from across the table and stared into my eyes longingly, 'You'd tell me if you weren't having a good time, right Miyo?' Levi worried.</p><p>As I smiled and shook my head, his smile grew stronger. I cannot count the times that we had to go through the reassurance routine, but I couldn't help but find him endearing. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, I lent in and whispered, 'I love you, and I love spending time with you, Leviathan. Thankyou for spending your day with me'</p><p>Eyes glittering, Levi interrupted me excitedly. 'I have a surprise for you though! The day isn't over yet!' Jumping to his feet, he pulled me behind him until we reached a set of double doors that I wasn't familiar with.<br/>
Had I really missed this entrance? I had been here so many times I thought the layout was memorised in my head. I looked to Leviathan, who simply gestured for me to open the doors. I wrapped my fingers around the brass door handle and pulled the heavy door open, peeking inside. How was this possible?</p><p>As I ventured in deeper, the more in awe I was. The vibrancy of the ocean reflected in my glazed eyes; I watched shoals of tiny fish swirl through my vision, underfoot a living reef was bustling with life. A shadow was cast from above, looking upwards I could see a fully grown sea turtle swimming overhead. I stuttered, speechless. </p><p>'Its new' beamed the demon, 'I was saving it until last for a surprise...' </p><p>'L-Levi. This is just- I've never-' I wandered deeper down the tunnel, the rippling water cast wavy shadows down over me. Exotic fish swam inches away from the outside of the barrier, they looked close enough to touch, my fingers brushed against the perspex as I reached out. I blinked away the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes, 'This is amazing, I could stay here forever-'</p><p>'Do you really mean that? Because I could promise you forever, I-If you wanted to'</p><p>My eyes glued to the scenery, I managed to peel them away for a second to find Levi at my side, down on one knee, swaying to keep his balance. 'I-What do you mean?' I felt myself breathing heavily, mirroring his anxiousness.<br/>
'I have another surprise for you...' Leviathan swallowed hard as he pulled a small clam shaped box from his jean pocket, fingers trembling, he opened the hinge to reveal a dainty silver band, embellished with an oval cut opal. He cleared his throat before he spoke again, 'Every adventure I have from now on, I'd like you to be in my party by my side. Will you be my player two?'</p><p>My face lit up, overwhelmed with emotions but I was routed to the spot. Did he really make this extension for me? I watched his face as he winked at me and started to fade away, until he was gone.</p><p>I fumbled flustered, ripping the VR gear off of my vision and just as I hoped he came into focus. Headset in one hand, he pulled the same ring box out of his lounge pant pocket. I flung myself towards him, the sleeves of my 'borrowed' jumper draped over my hands, I met his embrace. Hands snaked around my waist, holding me whilst he whispered.</p><p>'uh, is that a yeah then?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Asmodeus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The large messy bun wobbled around on my head as I gracefully lowered myself into the water. A sigh of delight passed my parted lips, and the healing warmth of the onsen flowed through my body. This was the perfect end to the most relaxing, wonderful day. Asmodeus had treated us to a spa retreat, and an impeccable excuse to get away from the house of lamination, just the two of us. </p><p>We started off the day with an energising facial. The mask smelt like cucumber, tingled with refreshing mint and left my skin glowing in just time for brunch. We enjoyed delicately crisp pastries, with a mimosa (or four) before getting whisked away to a slightly tipsy couples massage. We both giggled relentlessly, it was hard for the masseuse to keep a straight face, but to her credit she succeeded, mostly. </p><p>I lent against the stone wall, watching the steam rise from the rock pool into the crisp night air. ‘What did I do to deserve him?’ A smile crept on my face whilst I mused over ways I could repay him later. In truth, I couldn’t. I was completely enamoured by his beauty and gentle soul, I was completely devoted to him. </p><p>I rose from the bath, patting myself with a towel before letting my hair down. It was just the right length to sensor my bare chest, strands gently brushed against my nipples as I sauntered to the changing room to grab my robe. </p><p>I noted the time as I made my way back to our room, the bath times were staggered throughout the evening and Asmo wouldn’t be back for at least another half an hour. Upon unlocking the door, I immediately noticed the gift that had been laid out neatly on our bed. </p><p>I picked up the note on top of the box, that simply read ‘wear me’ with a smudged lipstick mark as a signature. Untying the ribbon on the slim box, I was enchanted by the elegant black lace lingerie set he had picked out, although it had me guessing- was this a gift for me or yourself?</p><p>Assuring my hold ups were in place I glanced at myself in the full length mirror, doing a double take. Was that really me in the reflection? This outfit fitted me perfectly, pinching in on my curves in the right places, it was really flattering. The whole spa day had left me feeling gorgeously powerful. </p><p>I caught a familiar face in the reflection as he entered the room, hair still damp from his bath, he gazed at me in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around my waist slowly, ensuring I felt the longing in his touch. ‘You, you are everything my darling.’ </p><p>He span me around 180 and took a couple of steps back, pursing his lips. Asmodeus twirled his hair around his finger, as he often did when he was deep in thought, ‘I simply cannot wait another moment!’ </p><p>I looked at him quizzically before he continued. ‘I specifically wanted for you to feel beautiful at this moment. I wanted you to feel as gorgeous and as wonderful as I think you are.’ He smiled sweetly, looking me in the eyes. </p><p>‘I never thought for one second that I would ever love anyone as much as I love myself. But you, my darling, you’ve changed how I look at the world, because you are my world. I adore you. I desire you. I love you.’</p><p>Asmodeus gracefully dropped to his knee, presenting me with a striking rose gold ring in between his fingers. </p><p>‘Will you be mine?’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>